Forever Yours
by TwistedNightshade
Summary: Sequel to Three Little Words: Harry and Ginny's lives couldn't be better, but life has other plans in mind.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, the band Kool & The Gang, and their song "Cherish" not mine. If they were, I'd have a lot more money on my hands.

It had been nearly a week since Harry and I parted ways on that hilltop. On that day that he left, he had to face Voldemort for the last time. I remember the exact words he said to me:

"I love you, Ginny Weasely. Never forget that."

His voice constantly played in my mind during the day; at night, I kept having horrific nightmares. The worst one was where I found Harry dead and completely covered in blood. I immediately woke up crying, yet even though some of the students tried to comfort me, the tears refused to stop. I knew these nightmares would never end until Harry came back and I could hold him in my arms again.

One day, I woke up to a lot of people shouting and cheering. Grumbling out of frustration, I angrily got out of bed and marched downstairs to the common room.

"What the hell is going on!" I cried. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Hermione and Ron quickly ran over to me as soon as they heard me.

"Ginny, get your clothes on!" Ron said in a rushed voice.

I merely stood there and blinked, not realizing what was going on.

"It's Harry!" Hermione cried with tears of joy already falling down her cheeks. "Harry's come back!"

When I heard Hermione say Harry's name, my heart began to beat rapidly in my chest.  
_"I don't believe it"_, I thought. _"He's alive!"_

Without another word, I quickly ran back upstairs, got my robes on, and rushed outside with Hermione and Ron. I looked around franticly for so much as a shadow of him, but there was nothing. I kept looking and finally sighed in frustration.

"Are you sure you've seen him?" I asked. "If this is some sick joke, I'm going to take my wand and - "

"Look, Ginny! Over there!" Hermione cried as she pointed towards a grove of trees. With Ron taking me by the hand, we ran over to the grove; sure enough, there was Harry sitting under the trees with a small smile on his face. He had a few scratches on his face and arms, his clothes had a few spots of dried blood, and his glasses were once again broken. But he was still alive - that was all we cared about. Hermione and Ron gave him a huge hug, and Harry, though tired, was more than happy to hug them back. His eyes then laid upon me: my hair was in a mess from all that running and my cheeks were wet from the trail of tears that had fallen upon my face.

"It's over," Harry said, still smiling. "Voldemort is dead. Now everyone can finally live without fear."

A few hours later, there was a huge party to celebrate Harry's triumphant return. Everybody surrounded Harry, giving him too many 'Thank You's' and hugs for anyone to count. Still being shy, I tried to stay as far away from everyone as possible: it was time for his moment in the spotlight. After all, he's earned it.

A little while later, things seemed to cool down. Hermione and Ron went their seperate ways (probably to snog for a while), but I decided to stay hoping I could get a chance to talk to Harry. As if someone heard my wish, Harry was walking towards me with his arms outstretched. I immediately got up, ran into his arms, and kissed him with much passion. Sure, there were catcalls and the like, but I didn't care; as I pulled back, he took me by the arm away from the crowd: where he was going, I had no idea.

"Don't worry," Harry finally said after a rather long silence. "I'm taking you somewhere as a surprise."

"Oooh!" I whined. "Tell me where we're going! You _know_ I hate being kept in the dark!"

"You'll see soon enough," he replied as he got his broom. "Ready to go?"

Thirty minutes later - with my eyes shut on Harry's insistance - we had landed on solid ground, but I still had no clue where we were. After dismounting the broom, he quickly put his hands over my eyes to make sure I couldn't peek. The waiting was killing me. We said nothing for a few moments until, at last, he finally said those words I've been longing to hear:

"Okay, Ginny. Open your eyes."

He removed his hands as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked all around and saw nothing but white pearl sands, an infinite ocean, and a shimmering sunset. "This is all for you," he whispered, putting his hands around my waist and lightly kissing the side of my neck

This was all to perfect and I was proud to tell him so.

"There's more where that came from," he replied with that smile never leaving his face. "Why don't we walk around for a while?"

I took his hand in his and we began to walk near the ocean, making sure we took our time.

**Let's take a walk together near the ocean shore  
Hand in hand you and I  
Let's cherish every moment we have been given  
The time is passing by**

The entire time I was with Harry, I felt like I had the whole world in my hands: nothing could seperate us now. Was there any possible way to make this better? Believe it or not, there absolutely was.

We had walked about a mile or so down the beach, when Harry suddenly stopped and stared at the crimson sky. I simply stared at him and wondered what was going on. Was there something - or someone - else on his mind?

"Harry?" I asked. "What's the matter?"

"There's something missing," he replied. "I've finally granted the wizarding world saftey from You-Know-Who, and while I'm happy, it feels empty." At that point, he turned around and looked deeply into my eyes. "But I've got just the thing to make things right." He bent down on one knee and after looking through his pockets, he pulled out a silver ring box and opened it to reveal a pure silver ring with three diamonds incrusted in it.

"Even though Voldemort has finally been killed, I would have suffered such regret if I had died without doing this. So, Ginny Weasely, I ask you to fill that empty void. Will you marry me?"

My mouth dropped open in shock; though I quickly closed it, I hadn't answered his question yet. Harry was starting to look worried, but when I finally said yes, he let out a very loud shout of happiness as he kissed me once again. As a way of celebrating, we decided to spend a night on the beach. I couldn't fall asleep at first, so I decided to watch Harry for a while: his rhythmic breathing, his heartbeat, and his chest moving with each breath made it all the more special. When I finally layed down to go to sleep, I silently prayed that this wasn't a dream. If it was, I never wanted to wake up again.

**I often pray before I lay down by your side  
If you receive your calling before I awake  
Could I make it through the night?**

I gently pressed myself against his chest, listening constantly to his delicate beating heart. A sudden wind blew and naturally I shivered, but Harry woke up a moment to wrap his arms around me. Sighing in happiness, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. This would be a moment I would never forget.

**Cherish the love we have  
We should cherish the life we live  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the life  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the love we have  
For as long as we both shall live  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the life  
Cherish the love**

The next day, we returned to Hogwarts and told everyone the happy news: they were so excited, especially Ron and Hermione. Ron was already talking about how Harry was going to make him best man.

"After all, I've saved his hide loads of times. I think he owes me," he'd jokingly remark.

The days flew by quickly, and graduation came and went. After leaving Hogwarts, Harry and I were wed during the summer. At our reception, there was an even bigger surprise: Ron proposed to Hermione and, luckily for him, she agreed. We were so happy for them and they for us. The honeymoon was incredible as well, seeing as he surprised me (yet again) with a honeymoon in Hawaii.

**The world is always changing  
Nothing stays the same  
But love will stand the test of time**

But very soon, we had to return to normal life - if you consider being a witch or wizard normal. Hermione returned to Hogwarts to become a professor in Basic Magic, while Ron got a part-time job working for Fred and George. As for me, I decided to become a stay-at-home wife while Harry got a job at Hogwarts as well - as a coach for teaching students how to fly and play Quiddich. Our love, however, was still as strong as ever. There were times when we fought, but most of the time it was over pretty stupid topics. I suppose time flies by quickly when you grow up.

**The world is always changing  
Nothing stays the same  
But love will stand the test of time**

A few years later, tragedy struck: on her way home from work, Hermione was crossing the street and accidently hit by a car that she didn't see comming. She was rushed to the hospital and given a blood transfusion, but it was too late; she died a few hours later due to severe bloodloss. When Ron found out, he was completely devistated. This got me thinking about _our_ life: if one of us died, how would the other live? I mentioned this to Harry, but he assured me that, while he was deeply saddened by her death, nothing like that would happen. But how would he know? No one can predict what happens tomorrow.

**The next life that we live in  
Remains to be seen  
Will you be by my side?**

The night after her funeral, I said a silent prayer for Ron and Hermione.

_"Wherever your soul may be, please be happy Hermione,"_ I whispered as I turned off the light. In the dark, I took one last look at my husband, said another prayer for the both of us and soon fell asleep in Harry's arms.

**I often pray before I lay down by your side  
If you receive your calling before I awake  
Could I make it through the night?**

The sky is a little cloudy as I watch Harry walk over the green grass. Tears from his eyes fall onto the petals of a small boquet of flowers he's holding in his hands. After a few minutes of walking, he approaches a small tombstone and, placing the flowers in front of it, silently reads the words engraved in the white marble:

**Ginny Potter  
Born: June 14, 1982  
Died: June 23, 2012  
Beloved Wife**

Harry bends his head down and continues shedding his tears.

"I wish you were here with me Ginny," he saids sadly. "It's so empty without you."

I know all too well how lonely it is without the one you love. Standing right behind him, I gently wrap my arms around him and quietly sob. I will always be grateful for the love we had - always.

**Cherish the love we have  
We should cherish the life we live  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the life  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the love we have  
For as long as we both shall live  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the life  
Cherish the love**


End file.
